Avengers 2
by Princesa99
Summary: What happens after Winter Soldier on? Where Natasha is keeping on? And what do they do different? Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor? It goes in the direction of the second film of the Avengers Age of Ultron. This fanfic is mostly about Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. But the other occur.
1. Chapter 1

What happens after Winter Soldier on? Where Natasha is keeping on? And what do they do different? Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor? It goes in the direction of the second film of the Avengers Age of Ultron.

This fanfic is mostly about Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers. But the other occur.

Avengers 2

Chapter 1

Steve Rogers had gotten used to the present day to the 21 th century. He even had to tell the other was better than it was then. Above all, what was there to media and cars impressed him. He and Sam had been looking for Bucky, but had disappeared from the earth. Sam wanted to Steve came a little more to the people and had fun outside of work. Steve was two times that worked with Sharon Carter from at Shield as an agent. He was nice and both understood each other, but there was not more. Steve did not want to give so right but he missed Natasha Ronanoff. By the time he had learned properly know well. He really liked them very much. She reminded him of Peggy. She was strong, brave, courageous and wise. What she was doing now? For 6 weeks now he had not heard from her. And what the others were doing? Tony, Bruce and Thor?

Steve did a lot of thought. Steve was running on, which he gladly did. This time he was in the park, where he sat down on a bench and drank until something. He observes the people and saw a little boy whom he esteemed for 6 years and a father who both played football. Steve had to sigh. He would also like to have a family. Maybe he'd even some times be a father. Generating capability, he was after all, even if he was then frozen in ice. But you could also adopt a child, even if that was not the same.

The ball came to him and rolled to the boy came running after the ball.  
>Steve took the ball and gave it to the boy.<br>"Here's my big one." Steve smiled.  
>"Thank you, sir. And I'm sorry. "Said the boy.<br>"Hey, everything's good." Steve said, stroking the boy's hair.  
>"So now play nice on. Your dad is waiting. "Steve said. The boy nodded and ran away with the ball. Steve nodded his father too kind and then went on.<p>

Meanwhile in Paris

Natasha was in a hotel as a chambermaid Undercover Clint Barton her partner was there, he worked as room service. Both had a dubious Russian businessman named Drobnav a USB stick get where secret Shield data was stored on it. As the businessman had come to turn this data was not clear.  
>"Okay Clint I am now trying to get in to the room from Drobnav. Let's hope the stick is there. "She whispered to Clint. You and Clint were connected, wired so to say.<br>"Natasha understood you waiting for me. I'll be right with you. "Clint whispered back to her. He was with a guest, it was a lady who found him suggestively and attractive.  
>"They do not want to eat something too. Come they sit next to me. "The lady said flattering and knocked beside him on the bed.<br>"No thank you Mam there is still much to be done." Said Clint and wanted to leave.  
>"Where they want to travel as quickly as." Said the lady, holding him by the arm.<br>"Mam, please, if you would please let me go." He said, clearing his throat.  
>"And if not? What are they doing? "She said.<br>"I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." He said and took from his pocket a small syringe where narcotics was inside. Then he put them on the bed and went out into the hallway and room looked Natasha.

Natasha had arrived the while with her cleaning cart at room Drobnav. There currently held at the bottom of the restaurant.  
>"Clint, I am now in front of his door I'm going in now. You go into the restaurant better down and give me because Drobnav know. "She whispered into the small microphone.<br>"And what if one of his men is there?" He asked.  
>"I'm a big girl I can handle it already. After all, we have New York behind us and I Winter Soldier. I'll tell you it was no picnic. "Said Natasha and took on her pretty frock a card and opened the door with this.<br>Carefully, she went with her cleaning cart. She looked around. It was even a sweet. Hopefully, the stick was here. They went about in the Sweet.  
>She looked in the bathroom, the bedroom, the living room. She went into the bedroom again. Under bed was a laptop.<br>"Well, who says it then. At least a little. "She opened the laptop and type on the keyboard.  
>"Come on." She said. She had a hit. On the laptop, the secret Shieldaten were. You plugged a USB stick at it and invited all the data on the stick and then put the data from the laptop and did a virus on the laptop.<br>But you had to find the stick.  
>They continued searching.<br>"Natasha Drobnav is on its way. Do you away from there. Two of his security guards are. And they do not look as if you could allow something to drink. "He said.  
>"One moment I have to find the stick. I have but already loaded the shield data from his laptop down and cleared and set a virus on it. "She said.<br>"It has all the same. I'm now up to you. "Clint said and hurried.

Natasha looked in clothes and in fact since that was the key. She grabbed him, but heard men's voices.  
>"Damn." She whispered and walked to the bed and pretended like she was making the bed.<br>"Oh hello miss. Very kind of you they make the bed. That would not have been necessary but because it is the same used again. "Said Drobnav with ulterior motives and sent his two men outside.

Drobnav and came over to Natasha. Natasha wrinkled his nose slightly. Drobnav smelled something alcohol cigar and he was fat and disgusting.  
>"You're really a beauty my sweet." Said Drobnav and stroked her cheek. Natasha shuddered.<br>"I have to go sir. If Excuse me. "Said Natasha and tried to stay calm because she did not want the same to start a fight.  
>"Hey, hey." Said Drobnav.<br>"I pay and also decent bar." He said and put it on the bed.  
>"You're not my type and not even for 1 million I would jump into bed with them." She said and then hit him with her knee into his Allerwertestes and hit him in the face and then her foot it to the cabinet. Drobnav went down.<p>

In the moment the two guards came in. His so-called Lakein and was about to shoot her but Clint came to her aid and clapped both skillfully to the ground. Natasha took out the muffled shots from her gun and shot both in the legs.

"Thank you. Just in time. "Said Natasha to Clint.  
>"Out of this world. And hey ... you look really hot out as a maid. "Clint grinned. Natasha shook his head and then disappeared with Clint.<br>It met them two people of Drobnav.  
>Natasha pulled out her gun and shot the two legs.<br>"Come on, it will come even more we come slide down here." Clint said.  
>"Excuse me where the laundry is coming down?" She said.<br>"They can be anywhere. In the stairs into the elevator. Go. "He said.

Natasha sighed.  
>"Do you that's even how long?" She asked Clint.<br>"Long." He just said.  
>Natasha ran first. Then Clint swung behind. Just in time since a shot at him.<br>It went way down.  
>Natasha came in a large laundry trolley purely where dirty laundry such as bed linen was.<br>"Clint?" She cried. Since he came and she went in time for cover.  
>"Are you okay?" Clint asked. Natasha nodded. "And you?" She asked.<br>"Yes. Los quickly get out of here. "He said and Natasha jumped out of the car.  
>"Hey, this is fun. They should also make time. "Clint said to a woman who just arrived and looked funny.<p>

Natasha and Clint ran out. In the foyer, they saw guards, they probably were looking for.  
>"How do we get out of here unnoticed?" Natasha asked, looking around.<br>"Through the kitchen." Clint said.  
>They ran to the kitchen and through the kitchen to the outside.<p>

Clint cracked a car, he and Natasha then got in and drove off.  
>Natasha looked someone went after them.<br>"Clint we are persecuted, and they have discovered." Said Natasha.  
>There were two Russians who persecuted them. One pulled out a big gun and shot at them.<br>"Damn it. Head down. "Said Clint. Both ducked and the rear rear window was broken.  
>Clint stepped on the gas and drove towards the harbor.<br>Natasha took her gun and went himself out through the top window and shot the two Russians, she went back into coverage as the previous shot.  
>"Give it gas are getting closer." Cried Natasha.<br>"What do you think what I do." Clint said.  
>"Well, would you have a faster car to leave and not as a lame duck." Said Natasha annoyed.<br>"The car is small and fits everywhere, such as through narrow streets." Clint said.

Natasha fired again at the two who were now getting closer and take her car to the car off.  
>"Damn it. Natascha you go behind the wheel. I take care of our two friends. "He said, taking his gun and then rose up out of the window.<br>Natasha went to the control.  
>Clint jumped out of the other car. The Russians shot up to Clint, who took cover. He shot himself through the window and grabbed the driver and hit him on the steering wheel until he stopped moving.<br>Then Clint swung through the driver's window and fought with a Russian.  
>He hit him with his foot. But the Russians insisted. The car went into a skid.<br>"Clint." Cried Natasha.  
>The other was very persistent.<br>"Clint watch out or you will end up in the water." Cried Natasha.  
>Clint looked forward and struck again the Russians in the face and climbed out of the window and jumped to the other car.<br>The car of the time flew by the harbor into the water.  
>Clint was breathing fast.<br>"You okay?" Asked Natasha and drove towards the airport.  
>"Yes, yes, everything is fine. Las us back to New York. "Clint said.<p>

And so both were flying in a private jet to New York, in the luggage with the USB Stick and other documents.

- New York -

Clint and Natasha gave the documents and the stick Nick Fury and went to their homes.  
>Natasha walked out of the elevator to her apartment and saw a note on her door stuck. She sighed. It was from Tony. What was he doing now? Actually she wanted to just relax after the last mission.<br>"Hey Tasha please come tomorrow night in time by 19 clock to Stark Tower. Ps: drawing what pretty and bring good mood. The others come too. There are celebrating a special occasion. "Las Natasha ago.  
>Actually, only Clint called them Tasha.<br>What Stark probably had before? It probably was again one of the usual parties of the Stark she was always on your mood from time to time.

She crumpled the paper and threw it away and closed the door behind him and went only once in the shower and then she went to her laptop. When she had finished working on laptop they went to bed. also  
>that night she had a nightmare again. She moved back and forth. Then startled. She saw that she was sweating.<br>"Lord God, not again." Muttered Natasha and looked at her clock. It was be available 3 clock at night. It was almost always the same nightmare when she was a child and had lived with her father died and before their eyes.

She got up and decided to go for a jog outside so they withdrew what and took a precaution her weapon and went outside.  
>The fresh air did her good. Also at this time was a lot going on in the streets of New York. She wondered what Steve did well and Bruce and Thor. As those well off? Hopefully good. Steve had not seen her for weeks.<p>

But she had to go into hiding for a time and then the missions came with Clint to there. She was, after also an agent Clint.

They jogged about 1 hour. When she came home she felt liberated. When she went to bed she fell asleep same. The morning broke quickly.  
>It was 9. Clock when someone knocked on her door. Natasha was still in bed and made her head under her pillow.<br>There was a knock at her door continues to anyone. There were no emissions.  
>She stood on bad mood and shuffled to the door.<br>If this person had no reasonable cause to appear to be, then the one who could experience something.

She peeped through the door eye. It was Fury. What did because of this.  
>She opened.<br>"Fury creates what I owe the honor?" Asked Natasha and let him in.  
>"The mission they have made and Agent Barton seems to have gone well. The data relating Shield are certainly assured. You know the Shield tries to improve its image and re-build. Since we can use any inconsistencies. "Said Nick Fury.<br>"I see. You're welcome anyway. It was complicated, but not what I have and Agent Barton never experienced. So why they are here. I do not think they were so urplötzliche nearby and wanted to see me. "Said Natasha and Nick placed and a cup of coffee down.  
>"As always, they are right. It's about two people or certain forms the mischief. One of the Quicksilver is called and is called a woman's Scarlet Witch. "He said and gave Natasha as to the relevant documents.<br>Natasha looked at the implication.

"The two are on the loose in New York. They are not discoverable. We can not yet say whether they work for the good or for the bad. "Said Nick.  
>"I see. And they definitely want I do find it. "Said Natasha.<br>"Not only do they. Special Agent Barton also, like the other Avengers. Agent Barton also knows why communication. They meet tonight at Stark Tower. He said it would be ... the perfect place for a meeting because he has the one to announce something. "Said Nick.

"Why do they deal with the documents to me and Barton?" Asked Natasha.  
>"Because they are two of my best agents and I trust them completely. And besides, I have neither Rogers nor Bruce encountered. Thor and I can not reach because it is in Asgard. The two but were repeatedly notified. Stark I also be notified. I hope I can count on it. "Nick said and drank what the coffee and stood up.<br>Natasha got up too. "Of course director Fury. You have my word. "Said Natasha and Nick escorted to the door.  
>"Oh and one more thing. You have a beautiful apartment. You have good taste, "said.<p>

Fury and smiled slightly. Natasha smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said.  
>And Fury went.<p>

The day went around quickly. And the evening approached.  
>Natasha and Clint came together with the car in front of the Stark Tower. They met at Bruce Banner.<br>"Dr. Banners how they are doing. Not seen for a long time? "Asked Barton.  
>"Oh good good ... I have my aggression under control." Said Bruce and gave both hands.<br>"Good to know. Please tell us advance notice when it starts. "Natasha winked at him.

The three were ringing and a good-humored Tony took them on a little later.  
>"Hey. You have made us a little for themselves the door? Where is your robot makes it otherwise? "Asked Natasha.<br>"He makes just a break. Come on. Well it looks. You especially Natasha. Sexy. "Tony grinned and looked down at her chest.  
>"Hey where did you get your eyes." Said Natasha.<br>"Rogers is already here. Was a bit tricky to find him. But I have my eyes everywhere. "Said Tony and Natasha looked particularly at.  
>"What?" She asked annoyed. "Oh, nothing, nothing." Tony grinned.<br>And pressed a remote control and the door closed behind them yourself. Then they still went through another large door, where they then also closed.  
>"Wow everything high tech here. You seem to have taken many precautions. "Said Bruce.<br>"Of course. For me and Pepper only the best. "Said Tony and the four then took the elevator up to the house.  
>The elevator stopped right at the large dining and living area.<br>"Holy Mary. You live just like a king. "Clint said.  
>"I am king." Said Tony. Natasha rolled her eyes. He had not changed a bit. She saw the Steve control exposure on the big comfy sofa and then stood up.<br>"Dr. Banner nice to see them. "Steve said, and he and Bruce shook hands.  
>"Yes, the world is so small." Said Bruce.<br>Steve and Clint greeted each other.

And then Steve and Natasha faced.  
>"Hey Natasha. You look good. You could sign up quietly. I was worried. "Steve said and hugged her.<br>The two entwanden from the embrace.  
>"Hey Steve. I had just busy. I've been on a mission two days ago with Clint. "Said Natasha.<br>"I've missed you." Steve smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. Natasha was something unpleasant and was something slightly red.

Bruce and Clint welcomed the while Pepper.

Tony went to Steve and Natasha and looked at both.  
>"You have to tell you much determined. After the two of you have fought at least few weeks ago still together against the Winter Soldier. "Tony grinned.<br>Natasha looked at Tony.  
>"What are these hints constantly?" Asks Natasha some research.<br>"What hints?" Tony log.  
>"Tony out with it !" Steve said, and stood before him.<br>"I know of your kiss. I have to say that my eyes everywhere. "Tony said quickly.  
>"What ... oh no ... the kiss ... on the escalator. From where? Are you spying on us about? "Asked Natasha.<br>"But no ... Pepper saw you at the mall when she was in Washington for a meeting. She even took a picture. How did the kiss? Runs as something between you? "Tony asked and could not hide his grin.  
>"No. Are you crazy? Now please do not take it personally Steve. The kiss was a camouflage, we were then on the run and had to kiss ... and so we have not been discovered. "Said Natasha.<br>"Yes, but the kiss looked pretty real ... And from an intimate embrace would have been enough." Said Tony.  
>Steve grabbed Tony collar.<br>"Do not you dare tell the round or distribute the photo." Said Steve dangerous.  
>"Are you okay sir. Should I rush to help them? "Said Jarvis.<br>"No, stay where you are Jarvis." Said Tony and freed himself from the embrace and walked to the other.  
>"Oh great. We could not have kissed her. "Said Natasha.<br>"So ... I do not regret the kiss anyway. So I'd do it again ... as camouflage if you know what I mean. "Steve said something stammering.  
>"Yeah, sure." Natasha said only, and went to the other.<br>Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to admit, he found Natasha appealing and attractive. She reminded him of Peggy. Both would certainly get along well. He also went to the other.  
>They talked about Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. They took counsel with each other as they would do. Of course, they also drank and spent a nice evening. And the surprise was that Tony and Pepper became engaged, and that was really a surprise for the other. They did not know that Tony would bind someday closely.<p>

"If you want you can stay in Stark Tower." Tony then asked to.  
>"What do you mean?" Bruce asked uncertainly.<br>Also, Natasha, Clint and Steve wanted to know.  
>"Oh yes, I had plenty of time and I thought that I furnish guest rooms here. I have money and yes the Stark Tower is large enough. 4 guest rooms are available. "<p>

Tony said.  
>"Real is not a joke?" Steve asked.<br>"No, I really had a lot of time. Pepper it was getting scary. "Tony said, wrinkling his nose. Pepper nodded in agreement.  
>"Yes, but apparently she trusts you completely, otherwise it would not be with you now engaged." Said Bruce.<br>"Well, who would have thought that the Stark became engaged again." Clint said.  
>"Nobody. Today on days you do not get married too. "Natasha shrugged his shoulders and drank her vodka martini. The others looked at her.<br>"What? So I will not marry, that is also the fact then comes the young and no not just. "Said Natasha.  
>"Nonsense. You'll get a good mother. Just as Pepper. "Steve said to both. Pepper smiled.<br>"How about we go to bed now." Said Pepper and Tony went with it.  
>"I showed them rather only times the room above. I come to treasure. "Said Tony and Pepper gave a kiss.<p>

Tony went with the other up and showed them the room.  
>There was even a bathroom upstairs available.<br>"Wow ... very modern ... but still looks nice." Said Natasha.

"Good night dreaming beautiful, best of me." Tony said and disappeared down a floor.

Natasha did not sleep well that night. She rolled back and forth.  
>She dreamed of the funeral of their parents. Then she startled. She got up and went into the bathroom. There she splashed cold water on my face.<br>"This can not go on like this." She said to herself, and went out again.  
>In the hallway, she met Steve.<br>"Hey," said Steve.  
>"Hey." She said softly and wanted to go back to her room.<br>"All right." Steve asked.  
>Natasha turns around. "But of course. What should be for. Good night. "She said and wanted to go to her room but Steve went to her and grabbed her arm.<br>"I can see what is wrong. Did you sleep well? "He asked.  
>"That's none. And read me go. "Said Natasha.<br>"Why are you so? I'm making but just worried. "Steve said something softly.  
>"Do you have to but do not. I am fine. I slept just a bit bad nothing else. "Said Natasha.<br>Steve sighed and let her go. "Where have you been all these weeks? I have not heard from you. "Steve said.  
>"On the road. I had a lot to do. It is better if we go to bed now. There is much to do tomorrow. "Said Natasha. Steve came closer to her and kissed her one time.<br>Natasha did not know what was happening, but returned the kiss.  
>They broke the kiss from when they heard a door. Bruce came to meet them.<p>

"Hey you can not even sleep?" He asked.  
>"No," they both said at the same time and went back to their respective per room.<br>"Okay ... that was weird." Said Bruce.

- The next morning -

Everyone was awake early. However, Natasha came last attracted to there.  
>Thor was also there.<br>"Natascha good they look." Said Thor.  
>"Thor ... wow ... they look different than last time." Said Natasha, and they embraced.<br>"Yes, I'll stay for a few days on earth. The earth is so to say my second home. And I was already initiated into our new mission. "Said Thor.  
>Natasha nodded and went to Tony then. "Is Pepper since I would have to talk to her?" She asked.<br>"No, she's at work. Why? "Tony asked.  
>"Nothing important." Said Natasha and saw the Clint, Steve having breakfast.<br>"Where is Banner?" She asked.  
>"Down in my lab and is already working. He has already received some stuff out about this Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch or which is also called. "Tony said and poured himself a whiskey.<br>"Even one?" He asked Natasha.  
>"No thanks. Early morning is not. "She said.<p>

In the moment Banner came up the stairs.  
>"Oh Natasha already awake? Well, that we are all together now. I have found some out about our two friends or enemies. "Said Banner.<br>"Then read hear again." Steve said.

"Quicksilver is faster. It can be incredibly quickly move from place to place and has a high stamina and energy. He is so to say a mutant. It can, for example, a vortex Lasso dividing it into as well as miles Strikes. And guess Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver are twins. "Said Bruce.  
>"So you're siblings. Interesting. "Clint said.<br>"And what can you tell us about Scarlett?" Steve asked.  
>"Scarlett uses her ability for magic. This means that she has magic powers. More I have not found it out. "Said Bruce.<br>"Do you want to tell us that she is a witch?" Steve asked. Bruce nodded.  
>"It just keeps getting better. We really need to find out whether they work for good or evil. "Sighed Natasha.<br>"The best we get going." Clint said and grabbed his gear.  
>Steve took his shield.<p>

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Sir, a young boy stands outside the door. It's Harley connoisseur. Should I leave him alone? "Asked Tony Jarvis and showed the image from the camera outside.  
>"What the ... no I'm coming down." Tony said.<p>

The other looked funny.  
>Tony went down and then opened the door.<br>"Harley what are you doing here boy? This is a very bad time. "Tony said and closed the door as Harley was inside.  
>"I wanted to see Mr. Stark and see how they live. Is this the Stark Tower. Unbelievable. Here they live that's great. "Said Harley and went into the hall.<br>"Hey hey best you go back now. I hope you have not taken all the way from your home to here her to New York. "Said Tony.  
>"No, I'm visiting my aunt. We have just vacation. I've missed you. "Said Harley.<br>"I love you, but do not. Now go. The Stark Tower is not for small children. "Said children.  
>"I'm not a little kid anymore. It is no longer I have helped them then and they live with me've let them know. And besides, I've only just arrived and I'm not going right back. Please, I can not stay a little? "Asked Harley and looked at him with his honest eyes. Tony wrinkled his nose and then sighed.<br>"All right. But not for long. And then I'll bring you to your aunt. "Tony said and took him into the elevator to the top.

Haryley walked out of the elevator and saw the others.  
>"Wow are they? Avengers" he asked.<br>"Tony what is going on here?" Asked Natasha.  
>"It's a Harley ... ..." Tony began to.<br>"A friend. They are Black Widow right? "Asked Harley.  
>"Uh ... yes Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said confusing.<br>"Is he your son?" Steve asked.  
>"What? Oh no no. A friend. "Said Tony.<br>"Yes Harley Keener. They are all so the Avengers? "He asked.  
>"So yes, the infamous Black Widow Natascha you know that already. These are Thor, Captain America aka Steve Rogers, the Hulk and Banner of the hawk. "Said Tony.<br>"Agent Barton not the falcon." Clint said.  
>"Whatever." Said Tony.<br>Harley went to Steve. "I did think of it as well. My friends will not believe it because I have Captain America met in person. Let the Avengers. You were been 70 years in the ice or? "Asked Harley.  
>"Yes, so to speak. I slept long. "Steve said, and smiled.<br>"Women will be determined at the feet of them." Said Harley.  
>"Yes, he is our Schnuckellein." Said Tony and Steve knocked on the shoulder.<br>Harley went to the other yet.

"Transform they look in Hulk." Harley said to banners.  
>"No, not better. I guarantee nothing. "Said Banner.<br>"Too bad." Harley said.

"And they're Thor. They look totally different than I had imagined it. So human. "Harley said to Thor.  
>"Oh really? As you've presented for me? "Asked Thor.<br>"Well bigger and more powerful. And in an armor. "Said Harley.  
>"I'm big and powerful. But can I tell you what. Size is not everything. The earth is my second home. It is under my protection. "Said Thor.<br>Harley nodded and went to Clint. "They are not the hawk it?" He asked.  
>"Yes, unfortunately, so call me a lot. I'm Hawkeye. "Clint said.<br>"Can I see her arrows again?" Asked Harley  
>"No, that's not a toy." Clint said.<p>

"Okay, that's enough with the idea. You've learned the Avengers know and now I'm taking you to your aunt. Because we have a lot to do. "Said Tony slowly annoyed.  
>"A moment yet. I have something for you. "He said and fumbled in his pocket and then got two books out.<br>"This is a comic book because it is about the Next Generation of Avengers." He said and gave this Tony.  
>Tony flipped around it. "Next Avengers?" Asked a perplexed Tony.<br>Harley nodded. "Yes, the son of Captain America and Black Widow, James Rogers. Then the daughter of Thor Torunn, then come before others. Really cool. "Said Harley.  
>"Wait. Please one more time. Me and my Captain America Steve I have a son name James? "Asked Natasha confusing.<br>"Yes ... so in the comics. Hey Lady are just comics. In truth, this looks really different. "Harley said.  
>"Yeah ... great." Said Natasha and was something slightly red. Steve grinned.<br>"So I would not mind." Steve said.  
>Clint hit him in the shoulder.<br>"Hey, what was that? That was just a joke. "Steve said.  
>"You can Natascha alone." Clint said.<br>"I think they can alone fit to." Said Steve.  
>"Why should she be on you. You're 93 years old, "said Clint.<br>"Do I look like 93 years. I am 27 years old when I was frozen in the ice so I am now about 30 years. A little younger than you. "Said Steve.  
>"Do not push it too far." Said Clint and came in closer.<br>"Hey hey guys stay nice and easy. There are plenty of beautiful women in New York. "Said Thor and held both at a distance.  
>"That can not be all true." Said Natasha, rolling her eyes.<br>"I do not want either of you. Clint, you're like a big brother to me and you Steve a good friend. And we have to go now. "Said Natasha and grabbed her

Equipment together.  
>"So yes, I bring Harley home. And so it goes a little faster. Jarvis please my equipment. "He said, and the Iron Man armor came flying and Tony turned into Iron Man. "You can not ever go." Iron Man said, and took Harley itself and then flew with him through the roof terrace outside off.<p>

So the other already made their way to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. 

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter 1 please. As I said, it was mostly to Natasha and Steve but the others were not neglected. About Reviews I would be very happy. And let me know if any spelling errors are present. I'm criticism capability.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Review. Here is chapter 2. ;-)

2. Chapter

The group split itself. Steve, Natasha and Clint looked where differently. And Bruce and Thor where differently.

„Should somebody hold a notion like us after these strange shapes look out?" asked Natasha.

„Like they look about, nevertheless, we know. We must look out for him. We do not know as strongly them are. So no single-handed efforts." if meant Steve.

„If it must be." if rolled Natasha with the eyes.

„I mean it seriously Natasha." if meant Steve and looked at them directly.

„It is okay" then Natasha meant only.

„Off you come or want to blether further. We have a mission." if said Clint and led the way.

-During that with Tony and Harley-

Tony had set down Harley before a small house.

„Here your aunt lives?" asked Tony Harley.

„However, Yes a big house is spacious not exactly. But theirs is better a thousand times." if said Harley.

„You cannot remain with me. I would have no time for you." if said Tony and opened his flap where his face appeared.

„You like no children I am right?" he asked.

„One cannot say this thus. However, children... are quite okay... they irritate just and needs a lot of time for them." if said Tony.

„I could deal alone in the Strongly Tower. Although for what stands A on the Tower now?" asked Harley.

„For Avengers." if Tony meant only and went up with Harley the stair and knocked in the door.

Nobody opened it. Tony knocked over again. It did not stir.

„She does not seem to be there." if meant Harley.

This seemed to Tony, nevertheless, strangely and opened the door and slowly went in.

„Hello? Is somebody at home?" shouted Tony in the house purely.

On sometimes he heard on top noises.

„You remain okay here. And if you blow stirs from the spot." if Tony meant about Harley seriously and put on his flap again and the stair went upwards.

He looked to the left. The noise came definitively from the bedroom.

He prepared himself and saw a woman thus in 40 years lying on the bed.

Nevertheless, he had not misheard. The noises came from the bedroom. But there was only the woman.

He went to her and felt her pulse and the body temperature.

This could be right, it was a death.

„Mam hey, hello. Oh damn." if he said.

He saw strange signs in her arms.

„Funnily." if he meant. But how he should bring Harley now with.

„Now hey Tony what is... what... what is with my aunt?" asked Harley on sometimes.

Iron One rose and sighed.

„He started hey Harley them...".

„Is she dead? No aunt." if he shouted and ran up to them.

„Awake on... you may not die." if he caught in to cry.

„Harley... hey... Boy calms you... them is dead." if said Tony and took virtually in it went in the armament to the arm.

„I swear I leave those for it of your aunt this has done." if said Tony.

„Now I am completely alone in New York. She was einzigste them here lived. What I make then now." if he sniffed.

„Hey, hello... look at me." if said Tony and made his mask away.

„You are not alone Me... you... can remain oh well so long... with me to your mother you fetches okay." if said Tony. Harley nodded.

„Thanks." if he meant and embraced him.

In what Tony there had only got involved.

He said the other answer by mike.

„Hey people we have a problem. Harley will remain so long with us in the Tower. His aunt is dead." if he said.

Steve heard it. „Okay has understood." if said Steve.

„What has happened?" asked Clint.

„The aunt of the boy Harley is called is dead." if meant Steve and sighed.

„Fantastically." if said Natasha.

„You also see hey people this. The guy there looks like Quicksilver." if said Clint and pulled out already an arrow.

Natasha looked on her mobile phone after.

„He sees not only thus from it is Quicksilver." if said Natasha.

„Okay off." if said Steve.

These were some policemen there them her weapon on Quicksilver directed.

„Off they pick up the hands. We do not say it once more." if said one of the policemen.

„As they wish." if said Quicksilver and raised his hands and wanted to let arise with those a whirl on the policemen, however, there the sign of Steve came flying along and prevented this.

„Hey it is enough." if said Steve.

„See in Captain America. So young and freshly." if said Quicksilver.

Clint gave the policemen him stays to understand they should disappear. Also he held an arrow on Quicksilver.

„Like sweetly Captain America and Robin Hood." if said Quicksilver.

„The arrows are more than fatally and make even more on it." if said Clint.

„You and your sister Scarlet spread fear and terror in New York. What is your aim. By whom were instructed since her?" asked Steve.

„From nobody. And if we are attacked then we defend ourselves of course. You since not especially nicely. We want nothing the bad." if said Quicksilver.

„Where is your sister?" asked Natasha and held her weapon on him directed.

„If you think you can hold me with your weapon on." if said Quicksilver.

Steve came closer and closer, nevertheless, all at once Quicksilver swung and carried Steve against a car.

An arrow shot Clint at Quicksilver to him in the arm hit. However, he took the arrow out and broke him then he also went off to Clint and carried him also on the street.

Natasha shot at him, nevertheless, Quicksilver ran off on them and pushed them against the wall. Natasha made her grimace easily.

Steve came for the help and it begin a fight with Quicksilver.

At the moment Scarlett Witch came up there.

Steve carried Quicksilver then with his sign far away.

„Nooo brother. You will regret this." if said Scarlett and let go a pathetic shout. Natasha, Clint and Steve kept to the head and agreed

Headaches.

„Does condemn what is this?" asked Natasha and sank to ground. It was not to from hold.

On sometimes Iron One came flying along and carried Scarlett with a rocket of it. She landed hard on the ground. The hideous shout stopped of course.

„A little earlier you would have quietly come Tony." if meant Steve.

„Sorry, however, I have brought Harley still to Pepper. These are the brothers and sisters." if meant Tony and landed on the ground.

„Yes they have astonishing forces." if said Clint.

Quicksilver and Scarlett got up.

Quicksilver became furious and wanted a whirl lasso on everybody off, nevertheless, leave Tony was quick and flew on him and carried a rocket on him.

Quicksilver landed on the ground and saw to Scarlett.

„Scarlett run... run away. Off." if he said to his sister.

„I did not read you alone." if she meant.

„Your forces decrease. Loooos!" he meant and Scarlett the escape seized.

„I run to her behind." if meant Natasha and ran behind Scarlett.

„Natasha no this is too dangerous." if shouted Steve.

Natasha had to admit Scarlett was quick.

She ran to her up to an empty building. Scarlett was swallowed like by the surface of the earth.

Natasha watched herself around. „Scarlett come out. I want to do nothing to you. I want to talk only with you." if shouted Natasha and noted what on them down fell. So fast she could not look there Scarlett came and saved them. Yes she saved them really.

Natasha stood up.

„Why have you done this?" asked Natasha.

Scarlett also stands up.

„We want nothing to bad ones. But we defend ourselves only." if she said.

„And we want to know why you are your intentions here since and what." if meant Natasha.

Scarlett swallowed. „We have fled. We come from Germany..." she said.

„Before if since her fled?" asked Natasha and put away her weapon.

„Before... to an awful officer... he calls... them supposedly Ultron... my brother and I thought..., nevertheless, he acted from pure conscience he abused us for his bad purposes. He has also had... thus a funny sceptre with himself. Then we could flee." if said Scarlett.

„How did the sceptre look?" asked Natasha.

„So possibly... long... in front sharp and with a blue stone inside inside." if said Scarlett.

Natasha sighed. „Oh no Lokis sceptre." if said Natasha.

„You can say the other she my brother in rests leave?" asked Scarlett.

Natasha nodded.

„These are Jungs I Natasha. To me it goes well. I am with Scarlett... them... seems to be in order. Leave Quicksilver in peace. They have in mind nothing the bad." if said Natasha.

„You are Natasha where?" she heard asking Steve.

„In an empty building. We come to you okay." if said Natasha and looked to Scarlett. Both decreased to the other.

„What is here off Tasha?" asked Clint Natasha and shut to them.

„The brothers and sisters want nothing bad and, nevertheless, you know I always have a good human knowledge." if said Natasha.

„Sometime is always first sometimes. How we can certainly have in mind his them, nevertheless, nothing the good." if meant Steve.

„I crazily me never. And I tell the whole story you rather in the Avenger Tower." if said Natasha.

„Fantastically we take two lunatics?" asked Tony.

„Hey we are different not moved only a little bit. And what would you be then?" meant Quicksilver and went to his sister.

„More than moves. Cracked." if said Steve.

„Hey. If already a cracked genius. And I have only 4 guest-rooms." if said Tony.

„I have my own flat. Since I do not have to spend the night before always at you in the Tower Strongly. "if meant Natasha.

„We also have a sleeping place." if Scarlett meant meekly.

„Off. Did not read to us here stupidly around stand." if said Steve and led the way.

-In the Avenger Tower-

Bruce and Thor were there also.

„Over again slowly. You have fled from Germany before a mad psychopath of itself the Ultron calls?" asked Tony.

„Yes... only we thought he would have in mind the only good, however, then..." Scarlett started.

„If he became more and more mad and even locked up us. And talked from the world domination. And then is there still this sceptre. And has put us also partly under drugs." if Quicksilver led to an end.

„I ask myself only like the sceptre in the hands of the lunatic gets." asked itself Thor.

„Fantastically still such a lunatic like Loki at that time. We have just still lacked this. One more he wants to tear the world in himself." if sighed Bruce.

„Loki? Who is this Loki?" Quicksilver asked the others.

„My brother he is to be said so also a God like me. I come from Asgard another planet. The earth is my second native country." if said Thor.

„At that time Loki also wanted to tear everything in itself. And he has made some his personal puppets, how me, for example." if said Clint and drank is over Scotch.

„It was to be said so a spoilt diva. A bit off in the pear." if said Tony and rümpfte the nose.

„Hey do not speak thus of my brother." if said Thor.

„Nevertheless, he is not at all your right brother." if said Clint.

„We have grown up together." if meant Thor and swallowed.

„How are you called two, actually, with right names?" asked Tony then and took also a gulp of Scotch.

„My name is in truth Pietro Maximoff and Scarlett my sister Wanda Maximoff is called." if said Quicksilver.

„Okay we call to you thus when it is right to you. So I am Steve." if said Steve.

„Natasha." if said Natasha.

„Bruce. Can call me, however, also banner." if said Bruce.

„Just Tony." if said Tony.

„Clint." if said Clint.

„Thor only." said as the last Thor.

„Okay well... I think it would be better if we go." if meant Scarlett and got up with her brother.

„I would have one more question. When do you think, will this Ultron attack?" asked Natasha.

„In a contemporary way. However, he still wanted to test something and carry out to experiments. So much we have still agreed with." if said Quicksilver and said goodbye then with his sister.

„To be nice, nevertheless, to notes." well-thought-out Tony.

„Yes... thus people I transfers me to Shield and tries to find something about this Ultron and to give Fury Bescheid about the brothers and sisters." if said Natasha and got up.

„I come with you." if said Clint.

„Ciao people." if both said goodbye then.

Steve looked to the both doubtfully behind and interests. Tony saw this natural.

Also Thor wanted to go for the moment to see whether Jane was in security. Tony meant on it there he should bring Jane simply sometimes with. Bruce went for him stays down in the lab.

„Hey where we both now alone are among ourselves we can talk sometimes about everything." if said Tony.

„I am not interested in it." if said Steve.

„Oh Steve. To sales me not for stupid. I have the look just now as our two sweet spies, nevertheless, have gone noted. Are you jealous?" Tony directly.

„What? Sorry? No. And which look then? You see ghosts Strong." if said Steve easily irritated.

„No only if I have drunk a lot. You stand on Black Widow I am right." if Tony meant and saw Steve directly in the face.

„We are not partners more. And we protect and help ourselves mutually." if said Steve and got up. „Moreover, we deal at the moment, nevertheless, clearly the more important. You should keep the problem in the eye and do not think all that only fun is. And all peace, joy pancake because one a lot of money owns." if said Steve.

Tony got up.„ Only because I have a lot of money and which has built up here everything just as which thinks Strongly industry together with Pepper you to me everything makes no difference and which I see everything as a peace, joy, pancake? Pay attention sometimes. I had after the attack of the extraterrestrial here in New York nightmares pursued me. I suffered from delusions and had endangered nearly my respect with Pepper. And at that time I would have almost lost even Pepper. Since I have seen like she has overthrown nearly 60 metres in the depth in the bubbling fire and I could make nothing. If what had happened to her, I never would have to me this pull. Pepper is the best one what to me in my life has happened. She makes me a better person. Because of her I also allowed to operate these metal splinters out. I at least one normal life try to lead. And me do not see like you in the past. One cannot change it basically anyhow. One should try to enjoy the life even if it in some situations does not function. And I like you. I have well estimated you. However, please thinks next sometimes before you about me judges." if said Tony and drank is over Scotch.

„Hey I'm sorry. I just carry my heart on the tongue." if apologised Steve.

„Quite well. I am not resentful. I mean with it even you should go out. To club you with women. Also have sometimes fun. You can experience so much in 21 centuries. Go to the disco, to the cinema or on a party. And I also notice this you Natasha may. No miracle them is also engaging damn and attractive. Make nails with heads. Is a man. It are a Centelmen already. So I look what does banner below." if said Tony and the stair went down.

Steve thought about the sentences of Tony. Nevertheless, maybe he had inherited more from Howard Stark. Howard was friends, at least, earlier with him well.

Steve wanted to go just with his sign as Tony came back.

„Before I it forget I throw morning a party here. Besides, maybe the one or other woman is for you." if winked Tony and the stair ran down.

Steve shook smiling the head. Typically Tony. But thus he was easy.

Steve took his sign and went by his motorcycle to his flat.

He took a shower. When he with only one towel around the hips came dressed out one knocked in the door.

„One moment." if he shouted and went to the door. When he on made Natasha stood before him with a bottle of Russian whisky and saw he was almost naked.

„Okay. This is sometimes a lovely greeting. May I walk in? Besides, I also have home-made Russian whisky." if said Natasha.

Steve was only slightly dumbfounded, then, however, she left purely and closed his door.

„Acts to me suffer I change quickly just what. I came from the shower." if said Steve and became slightly red.

„I am not sorry. You are an attractive man Steve. If this does not damage the other women this also see as for example Sharon of Shield." if said Natasha and put the bottle on the table.

„Do you start again with it? I and Sharon are not only good friends more. So why do you visit me waits sometimes... at 21 o'clock?" Steve from the bedroom where he to himself called just black tracksuit bottoms of Adidas and white T of shirt pulled.

„Simply in such a way. A spontaneous visit... and, moreover, must say I you something." if she said.

Steve came back. „And what?" he asked.

„Slowly where do you have glasses?" asked Natasha.

„If I wait which gets." if he meant and went to the kitchen and even came back with two whiskies to glasses.

„Wow even whisky glasses. Has prepared apparently also well if I look around here thus round your flat. Just the technology devices. A big television LCD. A Blue Ray Player. A stereo. Loudspeaker there to. A HD Reciever. And a record player." if meant Natasha and shut to the too old record player and looked to herself at the records.

„Frank Sinatra. Bee Gees et cetera." if said Natasha.

„Yes and now finger away." if said Steve and took from her the records from the hand.

Natasha poured in to herself and Steve then somewhat of the whisky. Both sat down on the big comfortable sofa.

„What do you have for me?" asked Steve and took a gulp of the whisky, then, however, had to cough.

„My goodness. How much percent does he have?" asked Steve.

„50 percent of alcohol." if said Natasha.

„What wanted you to say me then absolutely?" asked Steve.

„Okay you ask yourself certainly like you still have your compass." if meant Natasha.

„I think it somebody has found." if twitched Steve with the shoulders.

„This was I... and at that time I... was your airplane as one and has found you in the ice also been present. I and agent Barton." if said Natasha.

„What?... Okay... why you tell me the Natasha only now? That is which you and agent Barton were present by my recovery?" asked Steve.

„At that time Yes... we were sent because it still was unclearly about which it concerned." if said Natasha.

-Flashback: 3rd of October, 2011-

„When do these Americans come then? Do you have to those and it to yourself here acts?" asked the man to his colleague.

„Nevertheless, nevertheless, however, you know like here the relations are in the northern polar circle. Ah, there are lights. I believe there they come." if the colleague said then.

And really it there came a jeep started.

And it rose two Agents from well in coats were wrapped up.

The man shut to both.

„Are they the people from Washington?" asked the man.

„Yes I am agent Barton and this is agent Romanoff. They said it concerned an extremely urgent matter." if said Clint.

„Yes they come along. We do not know ourselves yet what this could be." if meant the man.

„It is already quite big. Why was it discovered only now?" asked Natasha.

„Oh well they know Mam this the polar circle has thus in itself. This thing there is probably complete under the ice and now again to the surface come" said the man.

„What do you mean Clint?" Natasha asked him.

„It could be a Valkyrie it has fallen here. We have to go anyhow in the internal one." if said Clint and decreased to the car.

„What do they plan?" asked the man.

„We have not come here here to stand to us stupidly around. I want in the internal one." if said Clint and got what from the jeep.

What is that?" if asked the man.

„This will allow the way in the internal one of the Valkyrie to us. It will bore a hole." if said Natasha.

The device caught in to bore. Something lasted. Then on sometimes the hole was there.

„Okay who wants too only purely?" asked Clint and grinned. Natasha went to his side.

Two men decreased pair of steps.

„We leave this rather to them, nevertheless, to the professionals." if said the man.

„Okay I go forward, then you come to me after Tasha." if said Clint and shone for the moment with a note of hand thrower. If a rope fastened on top and climbed under it. Below he shone with the note of hand thrower.

Natasha followed.

„What is all that here?" asked Natasha.

„No notion, we will find it, however, soon out." if said Clint and went with Natasha to the controls.

„Everything iceboundly here... there lies something." if said Natasha and lifted something. She made the snow away. It was a compass.

„Show sometimes I has found a small compass... with a picture of a woman inside." if meant Natasha.

Clint had a look at it.

„The compass is old... thus one today there is not any more. But there something is under the ice." if meant Clint and scratched the ice away. Then he faltered and 1 step decreased.

What is it?" if asked Natasha and went to him.

„It is oh my God... for what I this holds..., nevertheless, is the sign from... Captain America." if said Natasha.

Clint nodded only and reached for his mobile phone.

„Yes here is agent Barton. We are here in the northern polar circle. It looks thus as if a Valkyrie had fallen here." if meant Clint.

Natasha to itself the compass over again in.

„Clint him is from 1944." if said Natasha.

„As well as it from sees has fallen here 67 years ago. If they say immediately manager Nick Fury von Shield answer he should contact me as fast as possibly... it makes no difference to me as late it is, we are not from pleasure here. We were sent here here. Immediately." if said Clint and hung up.

Clint and Natasha further looked under the ice.

„Have they discovered something?" asked the man.

„Yes. If they make themselves useful and they get from the jeep the heating emitters." if said Natasha.

The man ran to the car and brought two heating emitters.

„Okay then we want sometimes. If everything gives you sweeten." if Clint said two heating emitters as him did.

In addition, both still tried to make with shovels the snow and the ice away.

„Clint... hear on... I believe this is a person." if said Natasha and dropped her shovel and continued with the hands. She saw a hand and slowly almost the whole body came to the prelight also thanks of the heating emitters.

„Oh my God I has already seen a lot and, however, do not experience this." if meant Natasha and her breath faltered.

„Captain America... I do not become any more... he looks young thus... As if he was not aged. Have a look at this." if said Clint.

Natasha swallowed and got up and had to gather for the moment.

At the moment rang Clint's mobile phone.

„Manager Fury. well they recall. It also does not act to me suffer them to have woken up. They do not believe what or I say sometimes if we have found. Captain America. He has fallen apparently at that time here in the polar circle, but he is not aged funny enough. Okay see you later." if said Clint and hung up.

„Manager Fury and a complete application team looks himself on the way here." if said Clint and tried to release with Natasha then the Captain from the ice.

When they have completely released him they got a carrying and covers here.

Only two hours later there came Nick Fury and the application team. These bored bigger holes and the Captain it was carried upwards on the carrying to the surface.

Nick Fury could not trust to his eyes before him Captain America on the carrying lay.

„One calls him also the soldiers Steve Rogers. Agent Barton, agent Romanoff them have performed good work." if Nick said to the both and one brought him slowly the ice what in him to Steve in a well built heatable wind-thick tent where one still was relieved and thawed.

„This man believes sir I still lives. He has a pulse." if said the scientist.

„What do they talk there for nonsense? The type was 67 years under the ice like can still live he there." if said another man.

„If they look, nevertheless, there first he is not aged. Secondly there is a thesis them the ice means there to with he has carried in quite possibly is alive. And at that time Steve Rogers became the guinea pig in the man him by a certain serum has splashed. I can know nothing else he, only he has pulse. He feels warm. And this is the skin in a top state. More I can only say when a doctor and I to them have examined in New York." if said the scientist.

„The helicopters get rid there of sir we are able." if a man said to Fury.

„Okay then we bring Rogers sometimes to New York." if said Fury.

-Flashback in 2011 end-

„It was this... you were brought to New York and there a team has examined you and has fed up again. The vital values were in order. How I have belonged then you have another 24 hours you has woken are slept and has fled." if said Natasha and pours to herself some whisky. The bottle was only half-filled.

„For the first time I hear so in detail. What I this knows to me the serum were squirted is with it I to forces comes and becomes bigger. I should be a model for others." if said Steve.

„I think you have earned to get to know like at that time it was as one found you." if said Natasha and smiled.

„Thanks... has also taken for it this the compass with." if said Steve and smiled.

„I thought this he valuably would be I pocketed him. To Fury and the team came were agent Barton and I with you and have kept in you. You looked really thus as if you only slept. Spies are real bar tone and me. We try to admit, actually, no feelings and go on missions. But when we saw who under the ice was, this also got under skin to us." if said Natasha.

„Yes incredibly this whole story." if meant Steve and laid his head in his Hands.

Natasha got closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

„Hey." if she quietly meant.

Steve lifted the head and saw Natasha in the eyes. On sometimes they kissed each other. They did not stop any more. Both tripped in the bedroom. The things flew on the ground. They did not know what on sometimes had happened. But there was this attraction. It became wilder and more passionate between both to both full devotions with each other slept.

Steve sweated himself from as him Natasha rolled. Also Natasha had sweat on the forehead.

„Wow... I did not know you can be so good Rogers." if said Natasha.

„I would have this from myself also not thought..., however, well in such a way." if he meant.

Natasha nodded easily and then took for a ride herself in his arm.

Then both slowly fell asleep. None of both a nightmare had.

So this my loves was 2 chapters. Me hope it you have liked and accepted. In the next chapter it goes again a little bit more about the Avengers. And it will hotly go to the thing.

To soon.

Lg Princesa88


End file.
